


Shame

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Routine, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. А потом кто-то из нас уходит, закрывая за собой дверь, отделяясь. Пока мы не столкнёмся и всё повторится снова. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза... Замкнутый круг, если подумать.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 3





	1. Pia desideria (Благие намерения)

**Author's Note:**

> I put a spell on you©

На самом деле, ему не следовало начинать. Последствия были очевидны. Если поддаться соблазну, он не исчезнет. Да, перестанет быть навязчивой идеей. Да, станет легче. Ведь станет?..  
Дом находился на окраине пригорода. Тихий спальный район, не отличающийся разнообразием домов. Лужайка за домом, где они играли в детстве, заросла. С северной стороны двухэтажный дом полностью увит плющом.  
Такси уезжает, шурша шинами по мелкому гравию. По-весеннему теплый ветер заставляет флюгер повернуться на север.  
— Ещё раз, почему мы здесь? И когда можно будет смотаться?  
— Это ты обещал отцу, что мы помиримся. Не я.  
— Заткнись, Вердж.  
— Это давно уже не работает. Не уходи от разговора. Зачем мы свалили подальше от родителей?  
— Вечером поболтаем. Не хочу начинать утро со скандала, — Данте закидывает сумку на плечо и идет к дому, звеня ключами. Близнец тяжело вздыхает и идёт за ним.  
В доме ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они проводили здесь летние каникулы три года тому назад. Верджил понимал, почему отец послал их именно сюда, в глушь. Был шанс, что они не станут избегать друг друга. И, может, приведут дом в порядок.  
— Открой окна. Здесь нужно проветрить.  
— Как скажешь.  
Верджил проходит на кухню, выкладывает еду, пока Данте осматривается. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы воскресить старые воспоминания, скорее примеряясь к тюрьме, в которую сам себя затащил.  
Какого чёрта он пообещал перестать цапаться с братом? И откуда у отца такое рьяное желание сплотить их? Сплотятся они, ага.  
Он качает головой, усмехаясь и идет в гараж. Кажется, его старый байк должен быть ходу.  
— Будешь? — Верджил входит в гостиную, держа в руках пару яблок. Но близнеца здесь уже нет. Конечно же.  
Он отдергивает тяжелые занавески и открывает окна, фотографии на каминной полке окрашиваются в красный цвет заходящего солнца. Оставляет одно яблоко на столе и поднимается наверх.  
В комнате родителей он ничего не трогает.  
Заглядывает в комнату брата, где брошенная на кровать стопка журналов трехгодичной давности и вещи, что он привёз с собой.  
«Всё как раньше».  
Комната напротив, его собственная. Он кладёт привезенные книги на прикроватный столик. И тянется, чтобы положить катану на стол. Отец забрал у них оружие. К этому чертовски сложно привыкнуть. Ямато всегда приносило уверенность, осознание собственных возможностей. От этого надо было избавиться. Это ещё одна отличная возможность учиться контролю — бороться со своими привычками.  
«Перебороть искушение».  
Он с досадой выкидывает яблоко в окно и берет в руки одну из привезенных книг.

***

Раньше всё было не так. Всё налаживалось. Так, наверное, и должно было быть — они наконец разделились.  
Их связь перестала быть чем-то значимым. И время, разделенное на двоих, перестало существовать. Они пытались заменить одиночество другими людьми. Это было странно.  
Но всё получилось. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.  
Он научился смотреть на близнеца иначе. Замечать их различия. И то, что Данте другой, что у него есть иные представления и мечты.  
С этим было трудно мириться. Столько лет подряд они многое делали вместе. Общие увлечения, совместные тренировки, одна комната. Мир, замкнутый на двоих.  
Переходный возраст разделил их окончательно. Они не могли разделить симпатию к кому-то. И натянутые отношения не сделали их ближе. Последний год они сцеплялись из-за каких-то мелочей, доходя до драк и громких скандалов. Что не нравилось отцу, и расстраивало мать. Но ужиться они не могли. Верджил слышал вызов в каждом слове, как Данте подначки в его. И всё снова повторялось.  
Он качает головой, отгоняя воспоминания.  
В наступивших сумерках стало сложнее разбирать слова, выведенные витиеватым почерком. Холодный ветер разогнал мошкару, вившуюся вокруг. Он передергивает плечами и откладывает книгу, понимая, что уже несколько раз перечитывает одну и ту же станицу.  
— Я думал, что ты спишь.  
Он почти не вздрагивает, но Данте всё равно насмешливо фыркает:  
— Прости, что напугал.  
Безумно не хватает приятной тяжести Ямато.  
— Почему тебе надо было уехать? — Верджил возвращается к разговору, от которого Данте намеренно уходил всю дорогу, пока они ехали сюда.  
— Просто хотелось свалить.  
— Но тебя бы не отпустили одного и ты придумал предлог.  
— Примирение…  
— Это была самая дурацкая твоя идея.  
— Да-да-да, только замолчи, — тянет Данте, заваливаясь на кровать рядом с ним. Тянется, зевая, трёт переносицу, и, заложив руки за голову, закрывает глаза.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Верджил надеется, что в его голосе слышно нетерпение.  
— Я соскучился. Надеюсь, ты не из-за прошлых обид дуешься. А то примирение станет не выдумкой.  
Да. Просто скучал. Так, как раньше. Ничего необычного, весьма по-братски.  
— И это повод ночевать в моей постели?  
— Мы до сих пор умещаемся на ней вдвоём.  
— Это тоже не аргумент. Выйди из моей комнаты.  
— Тогда, может…  
— Данте, прекрати. Я не шучу.  
Прогонять его — слишком очевидно. Терпеть дальше — невыносимо. Потому что стоит лишь один раз сдать позиции и от Данте не будет спасения.  
«Почему ты делаешь это со мной?»  
— Будем болтать всю ночь и, ну я не знаю, расскажем друг другу секреты.  
— Скорее выскажем все обиды.  
— Я верю в нас, Вердж.  
— Заткнись.  
Близнец тяжело вздыхает, но всё же встаёт и уходит из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Верджил убирает книгу в стол, закрывает окно и забирается под одеяло. В доме непривычно тихо и заснуть не получается. Наверное, следовало перестелить постель. Теперь от одеяла пахнет Данте. Тяжело, въедливо, удушающе.  
Он накрывается простынёй, скидывая одеяло на пол.  
Он не знает, как иначе бороться с этим. Остатки привязанностей надо отсекать по частям.

***

Верджил думает, что у него хорошая выдержка. И он проживет это время. Не обращая внимания на своё желания. Не смотря на то, что хочется прямо сейчас. Не смотря на то, что ему никто этого не запрещал.  
Чуть позже — он позволяет себе совсем немного. Смотреть на Данте, который одинаково не замечает и жарких взглядов, и всего остального. Хотя, возможно, Верджил достаточно скрытен.  
Он мог бы оправдываться. Но не делает этого. Быть честным с собой не так уж и сложно. Просто остаётся слишком много ограничений, которые он осознаёт. Невозможно подойти к брату сзади и просто обнять за плечи. Почувствовать его тепло через тонкую ткань.  
Сказать ему что-нибудь на ухо, чтоб он фыркнул и засмеялся.  
По крайней мере, Верджил видел, что так делала Стейси. Одна девушка из того бесконечного списка, который брат так стремится заполнить.  
Верджил не может винить в этом гормоны, замкнутое пространство или Данте. Отца винить тем более глупо, хотя это была именно его идея — дать им время, чтобы прекратить постоянные стычки.  
На всё лето они застряли здесь. И пока Данте чинит байк, чтобы добраться до пригорода на подработку, Верджил лениво листает старые тома.  
Замечательное время, проведенное порознь.  
Он спускается вниз только чтобы взять поесть.  
— Данте?  
Но он, конечно, уже уехал. Странно, что Верджил не слышал рев мотора.  
Близнец возвращается из города под вечер. Конечно, он даже не думает разуться и ботинки оставляют темные следы на паркете.  
— Я купил алкоголь.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, в память о былых экспериментах.  
Это было интересно. Забавно, особенно — скрывать ото всех. Что-то вроде секрета. Приторный алкоголь и шоколад. Первое — потому что весело обходить запреты, второе — потому что они оба любили сладкое. Мамино шоколадное печенье не лежало и пары часов, если, конечно, они не пропадали вместе с отцом на тренировках.  
— Почему? Ты решил, что мы помиримся и снова станем близки?  
— Не знаю, — Данте пожимает плечами, достаёт из кармана плитку и разламывает пополам. — Сделать как лучше. Не хотел расстраивать отца.  
— Благими намерениями.  
— Не хочу про Ад, спасибо.  
— Шоколад?  
Данте протягивает ему половину:  
— Решил, что тебе понравится.  
И они действительно делают это как раньше.  
Данте вовсе не против завалиться к нему на постель и поделиться новостями за день. И пока он говорит, заложив руки за голову, увлеченно перескакивая с детали на деталь — Верджил весьма четко следует плану по воспитанию выдержки.  
Позволяет себе только прикоснуться щекой к его плечу, чтобы почувствовать запах. Свежей одежды, мыла, запах его тела.  
Но эти чертовы ограничения. Он не может даже просто обнять, положить голову ему на грудь и не думать ни о чём. Устроить возню на кровати, как они делали это раньше. Он не может. Только отталкивать.  
— Уйди. Мешаешь.  
— А эти штуки обязательно выводить лезвием, — Данте заглядывает в книгу, словно не слыша его. — Или всё подходит?  
— Хоть спермой рисуй. И, если бы ты занимался, как и обещал отцу, то знал об этом.  
— Серьёзно? — Данте рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Ну если так, то мне стоит попытаться.  
Верджил фыркает. Данте удаётся это легко, ломать несуществующие стены, напускное безразличие и раздражение.  
Он продолжает читать, игнорируя тепло — Данте беззастенчиво наваливается на него, тоже уставившись в книгу.  
— Я рад, что нашел способ заинтересовать тебя старыми томами, но не мог бы ты уже пойти к себе?  
— Разве мне нельзя остаться? Почитаешь мне на ночь. Мы же раньше спали вместе.  
— Мы выросли.  
Данте уходит. Просто поднимается с кровати и уходит к себе. Даже не хлопает дверью.  
Он забыл свою футболку на его кровати.  
В какой-то момент белая футболка и потертые джинсы стала настоящей провокацией. Близнец никогда не понимал своей сексуальности, наверное, в этом тоже было дело. Обычная белая футболка, без принтов и кричащих надписей.  
Верджил сжимает её в руках так сильно, что ткань едва не рвётся. Она кажется ещё теплой. И он удерживает себя, чтобы не уткнуться в неё носом.  
Но ведь думать об этом он может? Ничего кроме безобидных фантазий. Ничего же не произойдёт?

***

Утром, на кухне (остались только хлопья и молоко) Верджилу приходит мысль, что он никуда не денется от этого. Что он уже принадлежит. Без согласия, без вопроса. И его желания тоже не учитываются.  
— You shook me all night long… — Напевает Данте, спускаясь к завтраку.  
Они не разговаривают. Потому что близнец почти сразу же уходит в гараж, наверное, чтобы опять уехать в город по делам. К одной из своих милых девушек. Не из-за денег же он мотается туда каждый день. С этим никогда не было проблем.  
А потом он снова вернётся, чтобы завалиться к нему в комнату. Поздно вечером или под утро.  
«Ты ходишь кругами. И заставляешь меня идти за тобой. Я не понимаю. Зачем ты это делаешь? Это чертовски неправильно. Ты слышишь?»  
— Вердж, ты слышишь?  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.  
— Я поехал. Что будешь на ужин?  
— Какой смысл заказывать, если ты всё равно приедешь только под утро?  
— Поверь мне, буду не позже полуночи. Можем поужинать при свечах и посмотреть боевик…  
— Ты собирался встретиться с… Мэлори? Мелиндой? Подозреваю, что ждать тебя всё-таки к утру.  
— Черт, ты прав. И почему ты помнишь это?  
— Наверное, перспектива остаться без ужина вынуждает меня прислушиваться к тебе.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал?  
— Пропустил бы пару свиданий.  
Данте зачем-то подходит к нему, наклоняется так, что почти касается его губ своими. Это слишком провокационно, и нужно держать себя в руках.  
— Спорим, что ты не с кем ещё не целовался?  
«Почему ты ведешь себя так? Прекрати. Мне плевать, что это всего лишь шутка».  
— Чего ты этим добиваешься?  
Но он не отвечает. Серьёзно. Это всего лишь шутка.  
И Данте просто уходит. Черт, он делает это так легко каждый раз. Просто отодвигается от него и уходит.  
Верджил выжидает пока за ним закроется дверь, пока заведется байк и его тарахтение не стихнет, удаляясь. Он проклинает собственную слабость. И думает только о том, что теперь ему доступно.  
«Мой брат. Мой близнец. Мой».  
Он ничего не может поделать с этим. С этой мыслью.  
Заклятие. На странице оно не обведено, не подчеркнуто, но полудемон не сводит с него взгляд. Символы, слова мертвого языка, содержащие в себе так много возможностей.  
Теперь он знает как подчиняют демонов. Он думает о том, как яркие полосы будут гореть на теле брата. Обжигающе горячие.  
Плевать на сколько это будет больно. Он бы никогда не пошел на это.  
Или?..

***

Закат догорает, и вьющаяся вокруг лампы мошкара становится всё более навязчивой.  
— Ты когда-нибудь любил меня?! — Она действительно громко кричит. И Верджилу не нужно напрягать слух, чтобы не пропустить занимательный диалог. Он откладывает книгу, порядком уставший от постоянной зубрёжки, и спускается вниз.  
— Прости, детка.  
— Ублюдок!  
Данте заходит в дом, успевая закрыть дверь перед летящей в него мягкой игрушкой и она с глухим стуком врезается в дверь.  
Верджил стоит прямо напротив входной двери, словно поджидая его. Сложив руки на груди, он не отрываясь смотрит на брата.  
— Ты её бросил?  
— Она пересекла штат просто чтобы посидеть со мной в кафе. А я был занят, между прочим. И не рассчитывал на визиты вежливости.  
— Ты неосмотрительно забыл, что она влюблена.  
— Это её проблемы.  
— Да, но…  
— Не ревнуй. Тебе не идет, — близнец фыркает и понимается к себе. Через несколько секунд наверху хлопает дверь.  
— Не буду, — в пустоту произносит Верджил.  
В конце концов, они всё равно уже расстались.

***

Самоконтроль. Верджил уверен, что это относится к разделу пыток. Потому что у него медленно сдают нервы.  
Данте утаскивает его смотреть фильм. Он говорил название, но разве это что-то меняет?  
Верджил не смотрел на экран. Прикрыв глаза, сидя в ногах Данте. Не смотреть и не пытаться коснуться — не поддаваться собственным слабостям.  
Раньше Данте не прикасался к нему так часто. Теперь же делает это постоянно. Словно подначивает его. Или испытывает терпение и ему интересно, когда близнец сорвётся.  
Всё, что он чувствует, то как брат перебирает его пряди, массирует кончиками пальцев голову. И можно потеряться в этих прикосновениях.  
Одна ладонь спустилась ниже, на шею, и ещё ниже, массируя сквозь ткань позвонки. Широкие теплые ладони проходят по ребрам и снова выше, разминая напряженные мышцы, разгоняя кровь.  
Данте обнимает его за плечи и дышит ему в шею. Щекотно.  
Стоит только повернуть голову.  
Поцелуй он брата сейчас — что будет? Они рассорятся и разойдутся по комнатам? Навсегда прекратят общаться? Или Данте переживёт обиду, а он снова будет довольствоваться только мечтами?  
Но, какого чёрта ему молчать? Он может сказать правду. Просто сказать её. Ни к чему не принуждая. Просто высказать это дурацкое и навязшее чувство. Странную привязанность, тупой голод по близкому и родному. Совершенно безумная мысль. Глупая. Дикая.  
С другой стороны — он не чувствует себя виноватым.  
Но Данте и впрямь следовало вести себя посдержаннее. Он виноват в этом. Точно виноват.  
Злость кажется верным лекарством. И он поддаётся ей. Нетерпеливо скидывает его ладони с плеч и встаёт, чтобы уйти и снова запереться в своей комнате. Смотреть в старые книги, отвлекаться, бороться с собой.  
Но брат выключает телевизор и тоже поднимается в его комнату. Данте не спрашивает его — какого чёрта происходит. И, это, пожалуй тоже не слишком хорошо. Он либо догадался, либо…  
Как он устал от этого. От этих догадок, от всего.  
— Хочешь я почитаю тебе?  
— Данте, уйди.  
Верджил ненавидит его.  
Он ненавидит того, кто заставляет испытывать слишком сильные чувства. И весь контроль летит к чёрту. И будь это схватка — он бы проиграл. Вместо расчетливого уничтожения препятствия, он бы рвался вперед, не просчитывая тактику, не уходя в защиту. И допускал бы ошибки. Одну за другой.  
Книга открыта на том же месте.  
«Чертово заклятие! И мне будет всё равно, что ты не хочешь меня».  
И тогда будет всё, о чём так жадно и торопливо, урывками, он мечтал.  
Если бы он мог. Если бы он только мог.  
— Почему? Что не так? Почему бы тебе…  
Данте. Взбешенный, от того, что не понимает. От того, что вместо хорошей драки — получает лишь скупые ответы на неправильные вопросы. Всё как с этими девчонками, когда они хотят вынести тебе мозг своими…  
А потом Верджил целует его. Хорошенько приложив спиной об стену. Поцелуй, всего-лишь прикосновение сухих губ. В этом нет ничего — ни страсти, ни нежности. Поцелуй, ничего более. И пытливо смотрит в глаза.  
— И?  
Ни облегчения, ни освобождения от загнивающей раны. Пытки так легко не заканчиваются.  
— Вот что со мной происходит, — в горле пересохло и выходит слишком тихо. И не слишком уверенно.  
Брат не пытается отстраниться, не отталкивает его, не выглядит разочарованным. Возможно, удивленным.  
— Теперь можешь уйти?  
— Почему?  
Верджил кладет ладони ему на плечи и чувствует, как брат напрягается от этого. Теперь каждое прикосновение приобретает смысл.  
— Что бы я отдохнул.  
«От тебя».  
— Это правда?  
Разговоры. Пустые, бессмысленные фразы. Зачем всё это?  
— Когда я тебе лгал?  
Похоже, этого достаточно, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
И дверь его комнаты снова закрыта. Он прислоняется к ней лбом и тяжело вздыхает. Признание, это не то, чего он хотел. Особенно отвратительно от того, что это был слишком безрассудный и отчаянный шаг. Глупый.  
И ничего не изменилось. Груз не исчез.  
А впереди оставались ещё долгих два месяца совместного проживания.

***

Это странное чувство. Он чувствует, что щёки горят. Беспокойство. И мысль, что всё — огромная ошибка, не оставляет его. С самого утра. С первого взгляда на своё отражение в зеркале, он понимает — сделать ещё хуже уже не получится. Вчерашнее признание лишь усложнило его жизнь. И какого черта он не промолчал?!  
— Вердж, у тебя не получится избегать от меня вечно.  
— Я не избегаю.  
— Тогда можешь не запираться в ванной.  
— Личная гигиена это то, зачем люди закрываются в ванной.  
— Ты избегаешь меня после вчерашнего… разговора.  
— Стечение обстоятельств.  
— Ага. И природная стеснительность. Вердж, открой.  
— Зачем?  
— Я обещал отцу, что мы помиримся.  
— Ты можешь соврать.  
— Брат, я тоже за примирение.  
— Мы не в ссоре. Всё нормально.  
— Твоё признание ничего не изменило.  
— Я знаю, — похоже он слышит горечь в собственных словах.  
— И я хотел бы попробовать.  
— Что попробовать, Данте?  
— Однополый секс.  
Верджил смеётся, тщетно пытаясь заглушить смех за шумом воды.  
— Вердж, я рад…  
Отсмеявшись, он выходит из ванной:  
— Пробуй сколько хочешь, Данте. И давай сделаем вид, что я ничего тебе не говорил.  
— То есть сначала ты говорить про совсем не братские чувства, а когда я соглашаюсь попробовать, ты просишь забыть об этом разговоре?  
— Всё верно.  
— И почему так?  
— Это была глупая шутка. Давай забудем об этом. — «Я не должен был говорить».  
— Ничего подобного, братишка.  
Это невыносимо. Как затянувшаяся рана. Не стоило теребить её.  
В конце концов, ограничивать себя, одергивать, перекраивать — это возможно. И не усложняет жизнь ни себе, ни ему.  
— Почему ты пошел на попятную?  
Данте совершенно не волнуют его метания. Он лежит на диване, свесив ноги с подлокотника и листает одну из его книг.  
— Рад, что ты помирился с Мэлори. Ты всё ещё здесь потому что в этот раз она сама тебя отшила?  
— Интересное чтиво. Ты тут зависаешь потому что отец увлекательно пишет?  
— Возможно, она просто не вынесла твоего характера.  
— Или жаждешь темных знаний, чтобы обрести запретный плод?  
— Они являются запретными только для людей.  
— И здесь подстава… Стой! Ты не сказал «нет». Теряешь хватку.  
— А кто сказал, что я не ищу запретных знаний?  
— Что с тобой сегодня?  
— Неважно себя чувствую.  
— Тебе необходим отдых от книжек. Например, прогулка. Или, если тебе больше нравится, разрядка. Долгая, с оттягом.  
Напрасно он сказал брату. Блажь. Всё пройдёт. И так бы прошло. Но, зная Данте, теперь шутки и подколки будут преследовать его.  
Данте поднимается с дивана и садится на пол рядом с кроватью. Кладёт голову на его подушку и поворачивает к себе, держа за подбородок. Верджил смотрит в его глаза какое-то время, потом тяжело вздыхает и откладывает книгу в сторону.  
Данте не отворачивается, не комментирует, просто ждёт. И в глазах у него неподдельный интерес. Он не против эксперимента. Для него это ещё один опыт. Что-то вроде шкалы успеха.  
Верджил помнит, чем закончились предыдущие эксперименты вроде футбола и игры на гитаре. Исход предсказуем. Потом он отмахнётся и продолжит заниматься чем-нибудь ещё.  
Рядом. В темноте, за время их разговора спустились сумерки, видно только блеск глаз. И он тянется к брату, и позволяет себя поцеловать. Верджил обхватывает его за шею, двигая по подушке к себе ближе и целует, сжимая в руках короткие пряди.  
Данте часто дышит, оглаживая его плечи, пока Верджил вытрахивает языком все его мысли. Если бы только мог избавиться от своих, точащих изнутри неуверенностью. Выходит спутано, сладко и невозможно это прекратить. Но он отстраняется.  
— Мне понравилось. Что не так, Вердж?  
Брат встаёт с постели и идет к двери.  
— Тебе проще было мучатся с этим и страдать в одиночестве? Может лучше попробуем?  
— Для тебе это эксперимент?  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Рад, что моё признание не вызвало у тебя отторжения. Но не стоит. Ты разочаруешься.  
— Ок, не секс. А в чём заключаются твои чувства?  
— Ты думаешь мне некого трахать и поэтому я запал на тебя? — Он смеётся, так и не оборачиваясь, держа руку на ручке двери.  
— Я не знаю. Но если ты сейчас оставишь дверь в покое, как и свои комплексы, то мы выясним причину вместе.  
Верджил оборачивается. Они оба хорошо видят в темноте. И когда Данте провоцирует его, раскинувшись на постели: одетый, не делающий ровным счётом ничего, замерший в ожидании первого прикосновения, теплых и неуверенных поглаживаний, ещё одного поцелуя…  
Встать и уйти — не воспользоваться им, его щедростью.  
Отец бы гордился. Идеальная выдержка.

***

Горит. Ему снится что он горит. Белесая кожа, покрытая темными росчерками, лопается, обнажая темную чешую, а шею холодит обод ошейника…  
Верджил судорожно вздыхает сухой воздух и садится в постели. От резкой смены положения, кружится голова. Нестерпимо хочется пить. Ночью крыша щедро отдаёт накопленное за день тепло и в комнате адски душно.  
В соседских домах давно не горят огни. Сладкий запах трав и ночной стрекот цикад. Мерцающие звёзды.  
Никаких мыслей.  
Душно. Он встаёт с кровати все ещё находясь в жаркой полудрёме, глаза слипаются. Подходит к окну, тянется к графину с водой на столе. Она тоже тёплая.  
Шагов не слышно — собственное сердце стучит слишком громко.  
Брат обнимает его со спины, одна рука обхватывает поперёк груди, другая ложится на бедро. Данте касается губами шеи, дышит горячо и ровно.  
Упереться в стол обеими руками, чтобы позорно не упасть. Чувствовать каждое движение горячих рук. Уверенные прикосновения, никакой дрожи, ни промедления. Никаких слов, никаких мыслей.  
Верджил заводит руку назад, касаясь его бедра и притягивает ближе. Прижимает его к себе, спиной чувствуя его тепло. Он пропускает тот момент, когда чувствует первое прикосновение.  
Данте сжимает его сквозь тонкую ткань, вслушиваясь как он судорожно вздыхает. Надрачивает, шумно дыша у него над ухом, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи, замедляется.  
Верджил хочет сказать ему об этом, но не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Ему не хватает выкручивающего удовольствия от работы пальцев. Или просто от осознания кто это делает. Не хватает…  
Касается его руки на своём бедре. Переплетает их пальцы и разворачивает его лицом к себе, тянет за собою на постель.  
Они оба молчат.  
Брат под ним шумно выдыхает, вскидывает бедра и соприкосновения голой кожи, заставляет задохнуться от предвкушения. Горячие ладони на плечах, алеющие полосы на спине и мурашки по коже. Бедро к бедру.  
Данте не возбуждён.  
Пробует его кожу на вкус. И не может прекратить это. Царапает нежную кожу на бёдрах и целует, пока губы не начинает саднить. И слушает учащенное дыхание, поддаётся запутавшимся в волосах пальцам, направляющих его.  
Он делает всё это не задумываясь, сжимает ладони на его бедрах, проводит ниже, раздвигает ягодицы. Сердце стучит где-то под горлом.  
Данте под ним хрипит, кусая губы.  
И всё происходит до ужаса неправильно, стыдно, пошло. И не приносит ничего, кроме болезненной разрядки, кроме…  
Верджил просыпается поздно. На часах уже половина первого. И не может понять, что это был не сон.  
И тошно при мысли о произошедшем.  
Ему противно. Тошнит от самого себя. И снова «дело не в сексе».  
Верджил хочет как можно скорее вернуться домой. Данте может оставаться здесь сколько захочет. Теперь он не уверен, что сможет посмотреть брату в глаза.  
Собирать вещи, тщательно, стараясь не оставлять времени на раздумья. Не обращать внимание на слова близнеца, стоящего в дверях. Вовсе не изменившегося, не говорящего о вчерашнем.  
Он просто хотел, чтобы брат замолчал. Но молчать приходится ему. Потому что стыд жжет изнутри сильнее ненависти, потому что всё что он скажет — не сделает жизнь проще.  
Ему отчаянно хочется поговорить лишь с матерью. Нет, не сказать того, что он сделал, просто… Она всегда была чем-то незыблемым в их семье. Отца могло не быть дома неделями, но мама, она всегда оставалась рядом с ними. И рядом с ней проблем не существовало. Поэтому все они возвращались в тихую семейную гавань.  
Поэтому так ценили её.  
Хотя, все его всплески агрессии и апатии могут быть связаны с обращением. Тогда следует поговорить с отцом. Да, это тоже нужно сделать по возвращении.  
Но когда он возвратился домой, Спарды не было. Ева ничего ему не объясняет. Она не может. Она больше никогда не скажет как сильно всех их любит. 


	2. In memoriam (В память)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ведущая музыкальная тема: Federico Albanese- Carousel #3 (The Houseboat & The Moon (2014))

Им повезло расти не в сравнении друг с другом.  
Мама всегда знала кто из них кто. Но иногда путала их совершенно преднамеренно, принимая правила очередной игры. И всегда была готова к выслушать, или стереть детские слёзы многочисленных обид, посидеть рядом, пока заживают разбитые в кровь коленки. Она будила по утрам, и всегда проверяла когда они ложились спать — все ли окна плотно закрыты, нетронуты ли печати защиты.  
Она никогда не забывала, что они выросли. Но всегда помнила, сколько ещё от тех непоседливых и смышленых детей в них осталось.  
Верджил привык доверять ей, несмотря на то, что не умел принимать помощь, доверять что тревожило его. Наверное, как и все они. Отец, возвращавшийся со своей войны и оставляющий её у порога. Данте, мечущийся в собственных поисках. И он, переживающий первые болезненные изменения.  
Она говорила «мой защитник!», потому что он оставался за старшего, когда отец уходил. И он был сильным, он был бесстрашным, он был смелым, потому что его мама была всего лишь человеком. И он должен был защитить её от всего плохого.  
Как много она значила…  
Мелкие капли дождя теряются в переплетенных над дорожкой кронах деревьев. От земли исходит тепло. Пахнет прелыми листьями и озоном.  
Деревья вокруг дома уже зацвели. Цветы среди молодой зелени, перед дождём пахнущие особенно сильно. Сад, куда в качестве наказания отправляла их мама, чтобы окучивать и избавлять от сорняков очередной капризный цветок. Но приходя сюда просто чтобы отдохнуть, он с удивлением обнаруживал что труд не был напрасен.  
Брат не спрашивает где он достал костюмы, зачем они туда идут и почему она не встречает их на пороге, как всегда.  
Пока они идут через длинную зеленеющую аллею к дому он наконец понимает, зачем отец это сделал — отослал их подальше. Кажется, понимает. Им приходилось жить там всё то время, что Спарда разбирался с последствиями от очередного посещения демонов. Он готовился к тому, чтобы исчезнуть из их жизни. Поэтому пытался сблизить их. Снова сделать братьями, не смотря на то, что много лет старался разделить.  
Почему-то кажется, что всё слишком быстро. Что так не бывает, так не должно быть. Что к такому нельзя быть готовым.  
Поэтому он ничего не сказал брату. И не был уверен в том, что видел, в том, что делал всё это время. Всего лишь пара дней, но это невообразимо много с тем грузом, что у него теперь появился.  
Верджил старается держаться рядом, когда они входят в холл, где собралось так много людей. Все они говорят шепотом, словно не хотят потревожить её.  
Данте старается не отдергивать воротник белой рубашки, который душит его.  
В большом зале не так много людей. Вокруг гроба уложены белые лилии. Мама никогда не любила лилии.  
Им приходится отстоять свою очередь; незнакомая ему пожилая пара, и молодая девушка, что-то беспрерывно ищущая в маленькой черной сумочке. Он смотрит на этих людей, сквозь них, не позволяя себе думать о ней.  
Кончик носа нестерпимо чешется.  
Когда они говорили перед отъездом, она просила присмотреть за братом. И не позволять ему бросаться в омут с неприятностями. И это была привычная ответственность за близнеца.  
А сейчас — когда они оба склоняются над ней — что он должен чувствовать?  
Её кожа кажется серой. Она потеряла слишком много крови. Он всё ещё помнит как выглядит рана под этим бежевым платьем. Рваная, с посиневшими краями.  
Данте наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб, и у него дрожат губы. Верджил касается её руки. Эти дни он был с ней, но так и не осознал что нужно сделать, чтобы попрощаться. Внезапно весь мир, что был маленьким и ничтожным, стал чужим и холодным. А они в нём потерянными.  
Данте поправляет её волосы.  
«Такая красивая. В охапках белых цветов».  
Он поддевает пальцем цепочку и вытаскивает серебряный крестик. Тонкая цепочка рвётся и он не глядя скидывает её на пол. Ей никогда не нужны били подобного рода амулеты. Они сами защищали её. И не защитили. А значит не защитит ничто более.  
— Что вы делаете? Кто вы? Немедленно уходите отсюда, иначе я вызову полицию!  
Верджил поворачивается к низкой полной женщине, теребящей в руках обещанные бумаги. Она не плачет, как не плакала и тогда. С тёмными следами под глазами, бледными тонкими губами, дряблой висящей кожей. Он несколько раз пересекался с ней за эти два дня.  
— Только посмейте вернуть его на место. Вам и так сегодня повезло.  
— Повезло на похоронах собственной дочери?  
Верджил забирает завещание у неё из рук:  
— Да. Потому что я не оскорблю дом моего отца грязной кровью.  
— Да как вы.?!  
— Нам пора, — Данте держит руку на его плече, до боли впиваясь ногтями.  
— Хорошо.  
Верджил идет к выходу, в холле забирает плащ и куртку Данте, который, едва выйдя в холл, стремительным шагом выходит на улицу. Бежит из душного помещения, где всё пропиталось сладким запахом разложения и цветов.  
Когда он выходит из дома, Данте уже стоит за воротами и мнет в руках одну из белых лилий. Моросящий дождь так и не прекратился, и на темной ткани костюма оседают мелкие капли.  
— Идём?  
Данте смотрит на него долго, оценивающе. Засунув руки в карманы, кивает и бросает взгляд на дом.  
— Идём.  
Пальцы у него холодные и мокрые.

***

В квартире холодно. В прихожей тикают часы. Верджил снимает плащ и тянет узел галстука, ослабляя.  
Данте смотрит на него. Просто смотрит, прислонившись к стене и кусает губы. На невысказанный вопрос пожимает печами и начинает раздеваться. Стягивает мокрый пиджак, влажная рубашка липнет к коже.  
Верджил проходит на маленькую кухню. Стол завален бумагами: свидетельство о смерти, предложения о продаже дома и прилегающего земельного участка, туда же он кладет и завещание. Всё, чем он ещё не успел заняться. Пока… пока подготавливал маму и дом… Пока брат не вернулся.  
Он заваривает чай на двоих. И заглядывает в комнату, чтобы его позвать, но слова застревают в горле.  
Близнец лежит на кровати, закрыв голову руками. И Верджил садится на ковать рядом с ним, положив руку на плечо, смотря на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Накрывает одеялом. Что, по сути, бесполезно. И устраивается позади него, гладит брата по волосам. Как делала бы мама.  
— Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Данте только тяжело вздыхает. Ни «спасибо», ни «пошёл к чёрту», ничего.  
Он долго лежит так, прислушиваясь как выравнивается дыхание брата. Нагретая цепочка амулета впивается в кожу.  
И что он делает в память о матери? Заботится о брате?  
Это вошло в привычку. Присмотри за братом, проследи чтобы он не поранился, не давай ему снова затеять драку в классе, помоги ему с заданиями, сходи и разбуди его, опять опаздываете в школу…  
Может не все привычки так уж плохи. 


	3. Shame (Стыд)

Данте отставляет кружку и смотрит в глаза. Смотрит не отрываясь, не двигаясь, почти не дыша. Он подаётся вперед, тянется через стол, осколки белой керамики разлетаются по полу. Одной рукой обнимает его за шею, тянет на себя и целует. Глубоко, жадно, кусает губы, касается языком. До беспамятства, настойчиво трахает его рот, не давая отстранится.  
Второй рукой ведет по груди, царапая сквозь ткань.  
Руки Верджила спокойно лежат на коленях.  
Даже когда теплая ладонь накрывает его пах, мягко сжимая. Недостаточно сильно. И отстраняется, ненадолго задерживаясь губами на его щеке. Встаёт из-за стола и уходит в комнату.  
Верджил тяжело вздыхает. Поднимается и идет за ним.  
Сейчас следовать за братом это всё, что он может.

***

Он касается его щеки. Данте поворачивает голову, и прикасается губами к тыльной стороне ладони и Верджил чувствует его частое дыхание на коже.  
Брат принимает его в объятия. Верджилу остаётся догадываться для чего — он ищет защиты? Покровительства? Ласки?  
Новый первый раз. В этот раз он не думает ни о чём. Не боится неудачи.  
Кажется, в их первый раз он больше перенервничал, чем получил удовольствие.  
Цепляется пальцами за ребра, словно пересчитывая их, ставит жадные метки-поцелуи, пьянея от вседозволенности, но этого мало. Хочется ещё, быстрее. И нельзя торопиться. Ноет где-то внутри, никак не отделаться от этого чувства — не правильно, нельзя, не так.  
Губы у Данте сухие, горькие. Он единым слитным движением подаётся вперёд, укладывая на лопатки, и коленями сжимая его бёдра. Останавливается, тяжело дыша. Прислоняется лбом к его, и отчаянно хочет чтобы Данте открыл глаза.  
Ему нужно ощущать его здесь, рядом. Верджил хочет знать причины этой болезненной необходимости.  
Двигает бедрами навстречу, ловит его стон с губ на выдохе и каждое движение выбивает весь воздух из легких.

***

Молчание было выходом. Только так они могли оставаться рядом довольно долго.  
Съёмная квартира, ещё не обжитая чужими людьми. Верджилу здесь не нравится. Шум за окном не даёт заснуть. Но он не позволяет себе думать о тишине и уединении их дома, или его комнаты, за пределами города. Вспоминать — значит поддаться слабости, жить прошлым.  
Он не может себе этого позволить. Не сейчас. Хотя бы одному их них нужно быть сильным.  
Что нужно брату? Отвлечься? Забыться?  
Первое время он не мог спать. И Верджил его понимает. Общее восприятие, почему-то это настигает их именно сейчас.  
Лежать в темноте, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Чувствовать тепло под боком. Чувствовать невосполнимость утраты. Чувствовать хоть что-то.  
Брат раздражен. Он громко хлопает дверью холодильника, тушит сигареты в раковине и со всей дури бьёт по выключателю. И, если Верджил опустошен, если заполняет своё время бумагами, книгами и ещё черт знает чем в этой квартире, то близнец переживает смерть. Раз за разом, день за днём.  
Он раздражен и подавлен. Раздавлен собственным бессилием. И он не делает ровным счётом ничего. Потому что больше нечего исправлять.  
— Мне заняться твоими документами?  
Данте вытаскивает из холодильника запотевшую бутылку пива и уходит обратно в комнату.  
Он поднимает голову, прислушиваясь. И, конечно, оттуда не доносится ни звука.  
«Значит — нет», — Верджил тяжело вздыхает и невидящим взглядом смотрит на распечатку счёта из банка. Чтобы подтвердить право наследия, он должен восстановить документы.  
Всё верно — они оба мертвы для этого мира. Никаких записей. Как, должно быть, и планировал отец. И отправил он их так далеко, чтобы они не лезли на баррикады. Он знал что произойдёт. Но есть ли смысл злиться и винить его во всём? Полудемон не уверен.  
Сейчас важно только происходящее между ними. Потому что это ещё можно изменить.  
Верджил не знает, как заглушить это желание. И видит тот же голод в глазах брата.  
Чувство взаимного доверия, полного откровения, от этого не становилось легче. Ничего не менялось, за исключением календарных дней. Стрелки на сломанных часах благословенно молчат.  
Осколки разбитой чашки лежат на полу, никем не убранные.

***

Он смотрит на тёмные следы, медленно сходящие с бедер брата. Касается кончиками пальцев.  
— Данте, почему ты…  
«Остаёшься со мной?»  
Близнец не даёт ему времени на раздумья. Встаёт с кровати, ероша волосы, зевая, и уходит в ванную. Замок на двери глухо щелкает, как взведенный курок.  
Может Данте не научился быть один? Может быть то, что брат рядом, избавляет его от рискованных и необдуманных поступков? Сдерживает его. Не даёт выплеснуть злость и раздражение, свою боль.  
Он всегда так делал, когда что-то было не так.  
В отличии от близнеца, он чувствует, что должен сказать это. Выговориться.  
— Она мне снится, — говорит Верджил.  
Потому что она бы обняла его просто так. И не отпускала, пока всё плохое не уйдет. А брат…  
Данте жадно целует, держа его лицо в ладонях. Безумно, жарко, требовательно. И кусает губы, шумно вздыхает, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Не единожды, но он не может вспомнить сколько раз точно. Верджил переворачивает его на живот, и держит руки над головой, вдавливая в кровать. Другой рукой упирается между лопаток и двигает бедрами. Кусает, резко движется, но не может выдавить из него даже болезненного стона.

***

Прищурившись, смотрит на выцветшие обои. Там угадывается какой-то цветочный орнамент, освещенный солнечным светом.  
Теперь они могут заниматься этим не таясь. Но он никак не может понять, что именно они делают.  
Скорбящие сыновья?  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло. Они едят, спят и трахаются.  
Данте прижимается губами к его и Верджил чувствует привкус зубной пасты. И всё равно не может этим насытиться. Он целует его до тех пор, пока в голове не остаётся звенящей пустоты.  
И не смотря на окрепшую связь, с тех пор как они заперты здесь — Верджил не может понять, что происходит с братом. Он едва может разобраться в собственных чувствах.  
Почему брат так покорен? Пытается ли он удержать его?  
Он держит ладонь Верджила в своей и поглаживает костяшки пальцев. Словно примеряясь какой из них сломать.  
Верджила не оставляет эта мысль.  
— Данте?  
Но брат молчит.

***

После близости, очередного всплеска эмоций, особенно остро ощущает лишь одно — стыд. Ему стыдно от того, что Данте удерживал его всё это время. Избавлял от самокопания. Не давал задумываться о произошедшем.  
Брат оказался сильнее его.  
А он? Много ли он сделал в ответ? Достаточно ли усилий приложил?  
Стыд, потому что он хотел быть лучше. Но когда пришло время — всех тренировок оказалось недостаточно. Он оставался слабым, а его близкие — уязвимыми.  
Он не смог защитить мать, не смог помочь отцу, он даже не в силах вытащить брата из этой апатии.  
Верджил тянет его за короткие пряди. До боли. Не потому что хочет её причинить, он не знает как иначе доказать свои чувства.  
Он тянет Данте на себя, направляет его… когда близнец дергается, отталкивает.  
И говорит только одно слово:  
— Нет.  
Это бьёт. Сильно.  
Нет — он не хочет всего этого. Нет — он не готов брать на себя эту ответственность. Нет — это его способ искупления, не более. Нет — что? Какое из них?  
«Только не говори, что всё это было ради меня, чтобы это я не совершил ошибки, чтобы не бросился в первый же портал вслед за демонами! Не делай из себя жертву!».  
Но брат предсказуемо молчит.  
Он обнимает брата за шею.  
— Что значит твоё — нет? Имей мужество сказать это мне в лицо.  
— Нет, Вердж. Я не хочу тебя трахать.  
— Тогда почему ты позволял мне.?  
Но ответ он знает и сам.  
«Трогательная братская забота».  
— Извини.  
Данте кивает. Он наконец выглядит спокойным.  
Они лежат в одной постели, на разных сторонах.  
«Не следовало это начинать».

***

Он просыпается один. Осколки чашки, общие вещи, разбитые часы. Всё одно на двоих. Но Данте здесь нет.  
Верджил уверен — всё в порядке. Теперь будет иначе, но не хуже. Кто-то из них пережил это.  
Осталось понять — кто? 


End file.
